Demi-fiend
Appearances *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Protagonist *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga: Ultimate Boss Biography Creation The Hito-Shura (人修羅) or Demi-Fiend, is the protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. He was originally a high school student, who had gone to Shinjuku hospital to visit one of his teachers, Yuko Takao. During his visit, he encounters strange events regarding a Cult, namely Gaea began spreading rumors of the beginning of Conception. He would later encounter a young man named Jyoji Hijiri. Hijiri informs that he is working on the case of Gaea cult, and proceeds to give the protagonist a new issue of Occult magazine. Upon going to the hospital, the protagonist had no luck finding Yuko Takao. Isamu later grants him the access card of going through the underground base. In there, he witnesses various cultist activities. The protagonist would later encounter Hikawa. Seeing the protagonist as a hindrance, he proceeds to summon a demon, attempting to kill the protagonist. However, it was intervened by Yuko Takao. She exclaims that she would foil Hikawa's plans should he decides to kill the protagonist, and subsequently, asks the protagonist to meet her in the hospital's rooftop. As the protagonist leaves the underground base, he encounters a young child, but disappears when the protagonist approaches him. Upon reaching the rooftop, Yuko Takao confesses that in reality, she had led the protagonist there so that he could survive the Conception. She comforts the protagonist to stay calm, and requests him to find her after the Conception, just so she could explain what really happened and her true feelings. Following the Conception, the protagonist encounters the young child again. To allow the protagonist of survive in a now demon-ridden world, the child subdues the protagonist and dropped a Magatama, the essence of a demon onto the protagonist' forehead, allowing the parasite entity merges with him, resulting Hito-Shura, a being having the body of a demon and the heart of a human. Having his body transformed into a demon like body with glowing tattoos and a horn growing from the back of his skull through the Magatama, Hito-Shura, through the players options can allow him to lose his humanity or retain it while talking to other characters. Being infested by Magatama, Hito-Shura is capable of performing a variety of demonic feats, from casting Magic to interrogating with other demons, recruiting them onto his side. Role in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne After his transformation into the Hito-Shura, the protagonist awoke in the now demon-ridden Shinjuku Hospital. Hito-Shura would eventually recruit a Pixie. In the Maniax version of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, during his investigation in the Hospital, he was transported into the Deep World of Amara . It was there he encountered an aged old man, remarking the Hito-Shura's strength and gives him the Candelabrum of Sovereignty. Hito-Shura would also encounter Hijiri, whom the reporter requests the Hito-Shura's assistance. Hito-Shura would eventually defeat Forneus, obtaining it's Magatama and head towards Shibuya after hearing rumors regarding a teenage girl. In Shibuya, the Hito-Shura encounters Chiaki Tachibana, she questions the sudden changes in Tokyo, and upon knowing the Conception happened, she insisted the Hito-Shura not to worry, and set out herself to find Isamu and Yuko Takao. Upon venturing to the Terminal, the Hito-Shura encounters Hijiri again, where the reporter requests the Hito-Shura's assistance to foil Hikawa's organization, Nihilo, where the faction is situated in Ginza. Hijiri transports the Hito-Shura to Ginza via the terminal, but somehow the connection was intervened and traps the Hito-Shura in Amarah. It is later revealed that a demon, fearing that the Hito-Shura would intervene with the large amount of Magasutchi, locked him in a loop. The Hito-Shura would eventually defeat the demon, teleporting himself to Ginza. Hito-Shura's entry to the Nihilo, however, is denied. Nyx would later advise him to visit the leader of Mantra, as Mantra is an opposing faction of Nihilo's goals. As Mantra is located in Ikebukuro, the only way reaching there is to go through the Ginza Underground Bypass. In the Maniax version, the Hito-Shura encounters Matador and was forcefully summoned onto another realm, where Matador challenges the Hito-Shuro to a battle to claim Hito-Shura's Candelabrum of Sovereignty. Eventually the Matador is defeated, the Hito-Shura was called by a voice, telling him to come to the Deep World of Amara via the Terminal. It was there the Hito-Shura encounters the Old Man and the woman in black again. The woman informs the protagonist that the Candelabrum of Sovereignty is her master's most prized treasures, but it was been stolen by other demons. The woman proceeds to request the Hito-Shura's assistance of retrieving them. Should the Hito-Shura accepts, the Hito-Shura will gain access to the Deep World of Amara, vice-versa, should he declines, he will not be able to venture into the deep world of Amara again. By accepting the woman's request unlocks the 'True Demon Ending', though players would still need to reach to the deepest plane of Amara. Before the Hito-Shura leaves, the old man smiles, knowing that his plans is going accordingly to his will. Upon reaching Ikebukuro, the Hito-Shura would encounter Isamu, where Thor passes his judgment and knocks Isamu away, draining his Magatsuchi. Noticing the Hito-Shura and mistaking him as a spy of the Nihilo, Thor subdues the Hito-Shura, and thrown him down to the dungeon. In there, the Hito-Shura faces the Mantra court's judgment, which can only be released by defeating other demons, in other words, reigning supreme with strength. Upon facing Thor, Thor would acknowledge the Hito-Shura's capabilities, and pardoned him out of the dungeon. In the Maniax version, after defeating Thor, the Hito-Shura's Candelabrum of Sovereignty would burn wildly, signifying another fiend holding the Candelabrum is nearby. He is approached by Dante, an demon slayer. Dante proceeds to engage the Hito-Shura to a fight. After the battle, Dante became intrigued by the protagonist, and tells him not to die, as he would like to hunt him down, and fight him one more time. By venturing to the east, a lingering spirit will inform the Hito-Shura of seeing a "strange monk" meditating, by continuing venturing to the East side of Ikebukuro, the Candelabrum of Sovereignty will again burn wildly, luring the presence of Daisoujou. Upon reaching the top of Ikebukuro, the Hito-Shura encounters Gozu-Tennou, leader of the Mantra, Gozu-Tennou remarks his capabilities, grants the Hito-Shura the ability of of stocking more demons to his side. Gozu-Tennou would proceed to offer an alliance towards the Hito-Shura, whether would he support Gozu-Tennou's reason- Yosuga. Regardless of the player's actions, Gozu-Tennou would inform the Hito-Shura that they have already launched their in attack in Nihilo, and asks him to go there. Upon reaching Nihilo, it is revealed that Mantra was able to destroy a large faction of the Mantra, however, the aforementioned Hikawa and "Maiden" cannot be found. The Hito-Shura would encounter Hijiri again, where the reporter helps the Hito-Shura to neutralize a unbalanced pathway. In return, Hijiri requests the Hito-Shura to use the pathway to reach Hikawa, and stop his actions. By reaching to the deepest area of Nihilo, Hikawa would reveal his plans to the Hito-Shura, he chastises the Mantra of misunderstanding his plans, and reveals that the large amount of Magatsuchi he collected was not only to fulfill is reason, Shijima, but also to create a powerful weapon, named the Nightmare System. Hikawa then proceeds to demonstrate the Nightmare System's capabilities, and launched a small fraction of the energy to Ikebukuro, the homebase of Mantra. Before his departure, Hikawa questions whether the Hito-Shura worries his teacher or not, he would then lament that the longer one clings on the previous world, the deeper one's despair is. Fearing that the Hito-Shura would intervene his plans, Hikawa would then summon Ose, hoping to finish him. After defeating Ose, the homebase of Nihilo would sink down, preventing any outsider of entering. The Hito-Shura would eventually meet Chiaki once again in the now ruined Ikebukuro, Chiaki informs the Hito-Shura that she no longer longed the previous world, and found her resolution. Chiaki then proceeds to tell the Hito-Shura that she heard a voice telling her to create her own world prior the Conception, and states that the world only needs beautiful things. Chiaki insists that she will make a world where only the strong will survive, and offers the Hito-Shura to join her. Regardless of the Hito-Shura's decision, Chiaki will part ways with him, stating that they will meet again. Due the Nightmare System, every demon serving Gozu-Tennou starts to degrade due to their Magatsuchi flowing from them against their wills. This allows the prisoners of Ikebukuro, including Isamu to escape, Gozu Tennou would suffer the same fate as his armies, though before his apparent demise, he deemed that even though his body may be destroyed, his spirit will continue living. Upon Hito-Shura meeting with Isamu, Isamu acknowledges Hito-Shura's inability of finding Yuko Takao, and comments that they should head towards Ikebukuro's prison, where all Manikins, including their leader, Futohimi is held captive, hoping to find clues regarding Yuko from Futohimi's prophecy. In the Maniax version, after leaving Ikebukuro and heading East Ikebukuro, the Candelabrum of Sovereignty will burn wildly, signifying a fiend holding the other Candelabrum of Sovereignty is nearby. Upon reaching the mid-way of the highway, the Hito-Shura will sense and strong demonic presence. By choosing to stay near the area will result in luring Hell Biker to challenge the Hito-Shura to a battle of claiming the Candelabrum of Sovereignty. Importance to Shin Megami Tensei III The Hito-Shura is an important component to the Conception. The Miroku Scripture had predicted that the Hito-Shura would be created and would be able to alter the results of re-creation. All the remaining humans in The Vortex World desire for Hito-Shura to side with and support their Reason. Using his strength, Hito-Shura opens a path to Kagutsuchi and defeats him. The path the player takes to get there determines what the result of Conception will be: the creation of a new world, restoration of the old world, or the shattering of the cycle of creation. In the Neutral path, the Hito-Shura recreated the world prior the events of Conception, with altering the time and sequence where the Conception would happen. Lucifer remarks that Hito-Shura took own decisions, just like what Lucifer himself did before and aftr his fall from grace. Defying God's will, Lucifer advises Hito-Shura to keep his demonic powers, as one day, the "true enemy" will come after him, just like what happened to Lucifer himself. A sixth ending, accessible via completing the bonus dungeon in the Maniax version represents the 'Chaos' allignment and 'True Demon Ending'. After defeating Katsuguchi, the protagonist was thrown back to the place where he was infested with the Magatama. The Old Gentleman, alongside with the young child he encounters throughout the story appears towards him, remarking that they are impressed with Hito-Shura's capabilities. However, they also informs that for defying God has make God furious, and he shall curse Hito-Shura for eternity. The old man proceeds to comfort Hito-Shura that, even if God would curse him, Hito-Shura will have the blessings of the great demons. The two entity proceeds to tell Hito-Shura that they need to test his capabilities and limits, and fuses together to assume their true form, Lucifer. By defeating Lucifer, Lucifer forges an alliance with Hito-Shura, making him one of Lucifer's greatest generals and lead legions of demons to conquer Heaven, and subsequently God. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Hito-Shura appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga as a powerful Ultimate Boss. He appears in the Anahata underground, where he pulls the party into the Amala Network. The Hito-Shura possess a devastating attack, namely Gaea Rage, which easily deals over 10,000 damage upon all characters. Should players enters the battle with skills or equipments which would normally shield from his attacks, the Hito-Shura opens the battle with Gaea Rage, killing all present characters instantaneously. The Hito-Shura also summons two demons alongside one at a time, namely: By defeating the Hito-Shura, the party will awoke in the chamber, noticing a line of words written on the floor: "Death's vastness holds no peace. I come at the end of the long road. Neither human, nor devil...all bends to my will". Players will also net the Karma Ring after defeating the Hito-Shura, an equipment that only can be equipped in the sequel. Gallery Image:Hito1.jpg|Hito-Shura's Second Outfit, unlockable via New Game+ Image:Hito2.jpg|Hito-Shura Second Outfit by the back Image:Hito3.jpg|Hito-Shura as a Demon by the front Image:Hito4.jpg|Hito-Shura as a Demon by the back category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Characters Category:Ultimate Boss Category:Protagonists